parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Cat Part 12-Shenzi's Lair (Poor Unfortunate Souls)
(Later, Sawyer follows the two hyenas through a geyser field until they come to a twisted and evil-looking castle. The young mer-cat assumes that this is where Shenzi lives as she is afraid to go in.) *Banzai/Flotsam and Ed/Jetsam: This way. (Sawyer nervously follows them inside. She is a bit creeped out by the interior of the castle hallways as she follows Banzai and Ed in. What really freaks Sawyer out is the garden of souls where the plant-like creatures look at if they are telling Sawyer, "Don't go any farther! Turn back!". Then a creature grabs onto Sawyer's wrist, making her yelp. She struggles and swims up after Banzai and Ed until she comes to a room.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One might question your upbringing. (chuckles as she swims over to the mirror and puts some mane gel in her mane) Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this normal animal. This cat fellow. Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch, isn't he? (puts on some green lipstick) Well, angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple. (When she is finished, she makes a kissing sound.) The only way to get what you want is to become a normal cat yourself. *Sawyer/Ariel: Can you do that? *Shenzi/Ursula: My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate mer-animals like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to. (Then she begins to sing.) *Shenzi/Ursula: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me Well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch True? Yes And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And here lately, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed (spoken) Pathetic! (singing) Poor unfortunate souls In pain In need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad So true They come flocking to my cauldron, crying "Spells, Shenzi please!" And I help them Yes I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes, I've had the odd complaint But on the whole, I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls'' (After that, Shenzi swims over to Sawyer, wrapping a piece of pink seaweed around the mer-cat's arms as they go over to the cauldron.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a normal cat for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. (She opens the cauldron, and a hologram of three suns move over a hologram of the earth.) (Then a hologram of a heart pops up, and so does a hologram of a crown.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get Mr. Pussycat to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love! (The hologram of the crown shimmered around the hologram of the heart.) (Cut to Pudge and Bugs entering Shenzi's lair, unaware that Sawyer is in danger.) *Shenzi/Ursula (from o.c.) If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day,... (cut to Sawyer by the cauldron as she sees an orange hologram with a golden silhouette of a normal female cat running on two legs) ...you'll remain normal cat permanently! But if he doesn't,... (Sawyer frowns as the hologram turned blue and golden normal cat silhouette changed into an aqua silhouette of a mer-cat) ...you turn back into a mer-cat, and... (the hologram and silhouette are sucked back into the cauldron) (Close-up of Shenzi's sinister smiling face.) You belong to me! *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: No, Sawyer! (But he and silenced by having Banzi and Ed wrap their tails around them.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Have we got a deal? *Sawyer/Ariel: If I become a normal cat, I'll never be with my father or sisters again. *Shenzi/Ursula: That's right. But you'll have your man. (snickers) Life's full of tough choices, ain't it? (snickers again) Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know. *Sawyer/Ariel: But I don't have any- *Shenzi/Ursula: (puts her paw over Sawyer's mouth) I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is... (close-up of her mouth) YOUR VOICE! *Sawyer/Ariel: (putting a hand over her throat) My voice? *Shenzi/Ursula: You've got it, Miss Pussycat. No more talking, singing, zip! (pops her "P") *Sawyer/Ariel: But without my voice, how can I... *Shenzi/Ursula: You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of a body language! Ha! (She sings again) *Shenzi/Ursula: The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore (She goes to her cupboard and opens it.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Yes, on land it's much preferred For ladies not to say a word And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for? (As Sawyer looks on, she throws a few ingredients in her cauldron. Then the ingredients are sucked into the cauldron and begin to explode.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who's withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man (shenzi throws a tongue into her cauldron.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Come on, you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! (As Shenzi sings the next line, she makes a vision of Danny's face grinning before Sawyer, who smiled lovingly at the vision.) *Shenzi/Ursula: I'm a very busy woman, and I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! (As she says that part, the vision of Danny looks like he is saying it, and the vision disappears as Shenzi jumps forward, scaring the daylights out of Sawyer.) *Shenzi/Ursula: You poor unfortunate soul It's sad But true (Now, Shenzi puts a hand on Sawyer's shoulder and snaps her fingers, and a quill and scroll appear in front of them.) *Shenzi/Ursula: If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet You've got to pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll! Banzai, Ed, now I've got her, boys! The boss is on a roll This poor Unfortunate Soul (Without warning, Sawyer grabs the pen, turns her head, shuts her eyes tight, and signs the contract. When Sawyer was finished, Shenzi takes the contract and smiles evilly. Her cauldron then starts glowing blue.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Veluga, Sevruga Come winds of the Caspian Sea (As Shenzi continues chanting, a blue whirlwind appears around her and Sawyer, who looked extremely nervous.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Now, rings of glossitis Set max laryngitis La voce to me! (Then two huge green phantom hands appear. Each one is on her left and right.) *Shenzi/Ursula: (coldly) Now, sing! (Sawyer begins to sing.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Keep singing! (Then one phantom hand holds Sawyer, who is still singing, still while the other goes into her mouth and down her throat and takes a gold glowing sphere out. It's Sawyer's voice! Even though it is captured, Sawyer's voice still sings. Then she clasps her hand over her throat as she looks on with shock on her face. The phantom hands takes the sphere to Shenzi as it goes into her necklace as she smiles fiendishly.) (Then Shenzi begins to laugh wickedly as a yellow bubble traps Sawyer inside, and she begins to change completely. Her tail splits in three and transforms into normal cat legs with a big white tail and small discrete feet.) (The bubble that had her trapped pops, and Sawyer attempts to swim for shore. Pudge and Bugs swim over to her and help her swim to the surface as quickly as possible as Shenzi continues laughing.) (Sawyer pops half her body up from the surface of the water and then sinks with her head above water as they all swim for shore.) Category:SuperJng Category:SuperJNG18 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Songs Category:Transcripts